A Mother's Love
by icewolf8
Summary: Just decided to change a few things in Ennis's life. Figure he's had enough heartache. Let me know what ya think. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

-1

Disclaimer: Ms. Proulx gave birth to these guys, not me.

A MOTHERS LOVE

Linda Del Mar sits at her kitchen table drinking her coffee and staring out her window. She is alone now. Both of her sons and her daughter married to good people. They'd still lost the ranch after her husband had died in the accident. She was still amazed that she'd lived that night, but, someone had told her that her life wasn't over with yet. She still had one more task to complete a task that would be years in coming. She had watched her youngest boy grow into a man. Had known he was different, but, not sure how. She couldn't quite grasp what she was seeing in him. Like trying to grab a strand in a web blowing in the breeze.

Ennis had visited with her after coming back from that job over in Signal. He had told her of his time up on Brokeback Mountain and of his friend Jack Twist, but, she knew he hadn't told her everything and she didn't pry. Looking at him sitting there across from her, she realized that she was finally able to grasp what she'd been seeing. He'd always been closed up within himself growing up. Lord knew he'd had a rough time under his father. She knew what his father had done with him and his brother when Ennis was nine. She also knew what his father had done, but, kept it to herself, cussing the man in her mind for doing that to her boys, but, most especially to her Ennis.

The day he'd come to visit her that time and he'd told her about the job and his friend, she'd been watching his eyes. She'd watched his eyes glow at the very mention of Jack and he'd get that sort of smile on his face. It actually broke her heart the day he'd married his fiancée, Alma Beers, though, she still wasn't quite sure why. She loved Alma as much as a mother-in-law should and when the babies came she was as proud as she could be for her son.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Thanks to Onefreetoroam and Jada91. There is more to come. Ain't finished yet.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still wish they were. Thanks to Ms. Proulx for giving us a problem we can fix.

About once a month Ennis would bring the girls up to see her for the weekend. She could see that he loved his girls with as much of his heart as he could, but, she could also see the loneliness that he thought was hidden deep inside. He thought he'd hidden it in a place only he could see, but, a mother's love sees everything.

One time, after about four years, he brought the girls up to see her and she'd noticed a difference in him. At the time she couldn't place where she'd seen the glow on his face from, though she knew she'd seen it before. It wasn't until two days later that she finally figured it out. She'd been sitting there thinking about it and letting her mind wonder as she usually did when trying to figure out a puzzle. When she finally had his puzzle solved, she smiled. After four long years, she knew that Jack Twist was back in her son's life.

Twenty years had come and gone and she'd often wondered where they went to. In all that time she'd seen her son less often than she used to. And when he did show up, she could see a difference in him. Her son was slowly killing himself though she wasn't sure if he could see it or not. She was sad when he told her about the divorce, but, she wasn't really surprised about it. Expected it even.

One day, she was sitting in her usual spot drinking her usual cup of coffee when she heard a truck pulling up outside. Answering the knock on her door she opened it to see Ennis standing there looking like his world had just exploded on him. Not saying a word she just reached out and took him in her arms. She was quite shocked when he started crying on her shoulder. He hadn't done that since he was six. She knew right then that something terrible had happened. She also sensed that it involved one Jack Twist. Leading him into the kitchen, she sat him down at the table and fixed him a cup of coffee. Sitting down across from him, she studied him a bit.

"You and Jack have a fight?" she asked.

Upon hearing that he raised his head and looked at her in shock. Before he could say anything, she spoke again.

"A mother knows these things, Ennis," she said. "I've known it since the first time you ever mentioned his name to me. So, tell me what happened?"

Clearing his throat he forced the words out. Once he started he found he couldn't stop. Not till he was done.

"He's been on me to get a place of our own, Momma, but, I just can't. Every time I'm around him what daddy showed me keeps popping up in my head. I'm scared, Momma."

"I know, sweetheart," she said. "I've never forgivin your father for doing that. I also know that you've often wondered if your daddy actually had anything to do with Earl's murder. I figure it's time I told you the truth. Your daddy had seen Earl and Rich together one day. Guess he didn't like what he was seein. Came home all in a rage talkin bout how it was unnatural and sinful and about how they should be punished and such. Tried to tell him to leave it in the Lord's hands, that judgement wasn't up to us, but, he wouldn't listen. Got a few buddies of his together and went and paid them a visit. Found Earl by himself, guess Rich was in town or something. Told me all about it when he got back. Told me he was gonna show you boys the results. Said he was gonna make sure his sons never gave thought to doin that. Livin like that. Make sure you knew what was proper and descent. I knew I'd never be able to talk him out of it so I kept my mouth shut. Later on, when the car ran off that curve, it was God come to finally exact his justice on your daddy. Still don't know how I survived, but, I think the Lord wasn't done with me yet. I do remember, though, someone whispering in my ear that night. Voice told me I wasn't done here yet, that I still had a job to do though it would be years before it got done. Not sure, yet, what that job is."

Ennis just sat there in stunned silence listening to his mother. He _had_ often wondered if his daddy had been responsible for Earl's death, but, was never sure. Suddenly, his mother asked him a question that took him by surprise, but, his answer surprised him even more.

"Do you love him?" she asked. "Would you be willing to die for him? More importantly, would you be willing to _live_ for him?"

The words were out of his mouth almost before she'd even finished. "Yes, Momma, I would"

"I thought you would," she replied, smiling. "Now, why don't you go take a nap while I get supper started. You look tired."

He started to protest that he wasn't tired, but the yawn gave him away. He suddenly found that he was drained more emotionally than physically. Getting up, he kissed her cheek and disappeared into the spare bedroom. Checking to make sure he wasn't coming back, she got up and went to the phone. After dialing a number she waited. After the third ring, a voice answered. "Eleanor," she said, "it's Linda. We've got us a problem, girl." Ennis never knew that Eleanor Johnson and Linda Travis had grown up together. Even if he'd known, he wouldn't have recognized Eleanor's name anyway, but, he would certainly recognize the name Eleanor Twist.


	3. Chapter 3

-1 Author's note: No offense to women out there, but, we all know they are better at keeping in touch than most any man I can think of.

Disclaimer: Nothing new. Ms Proulx still owns them.

Linda and Eleanor had stayed in touch even after moving to different parts of the state. They would send cards and letters most of the time about their families and such. Things women do when wanting to keep contact with a dear friend.

After bringing Eleanor up to speed on the situation, they decided they needed to do something about it. Both hated to interfere in their son's lives, but, they knew they had no choice this time. Tragedy would strike if they didn't. _Pride be damned, Ennis, _she thought. _If I don't help you with this you might not survive the fall._ When Eleanor informed her that Jack was there to help his daddy, Linda got to thinking. Finally, she came up with the perfect plan. After explaining her plan to Eleanor and figuring out how to pull it off, they said goodbye and hung up.

All the while she was making dinner, she kept going over her plan trying to find any flaws in it. Not finding any, she let it sit on the back burner for now. Ennis came stumbling out of the bedroom a dew minutes later.

"Smells good, Momma," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Whatcha makin'?"

"Just bean soup, sweetheart," she replied. "Now, go get washed up, it'll be ready soon."

Two days later Ennis was still there helping her out with some work that needed done. At the moment, he was building a back porch for her to sit on so she wouldn't have to keep taking her tired old bones out to the yard to sit. This was more convenient for her. At seventy-three, it was getting harder for her to get around, though, like Ennis, she refused to let it show. He had inherited that from her along with his chocolate-colored eyes and that golden head of hair she loved to run her fingers through. She loved all her children, but, Ennis had always been her favorite. That's why he'd had so much trouble from his brother when he was growing up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter is so short. Plan revealed in next chapter cause I can't think of anything to prolong it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ms Proulx still owns 'em, dangit.

Saturday found Linda sitting in her usual spot. Today was the day she'd find out if her plan would work or not. She'd sent Ennis into town for supplies. She'd givin him enough to do that he should be in town most of the morning. When she heard a truck pull up at about ten o'clock, she knew it was too late to back out. She had to see it through. Answering the knock on her door, she saw a couple standing there. She'd been expecting them so she ushered them into the kitchen after giving the lady a big hug. After being introduced to the young man at her side, she asked if he wouldn't mind pulling his truck around back. While he was gone the ladies talked of old times, both wondering what would happen next. When he returned, she told him he was welcome to use the spare room to rest up after the long trip. He thanked her and left. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

When Ennis returned, Linda introduced him to the lady.

"Ennis, I'd like you to meet Eleanor. Eleanor, this is my son Ennis," she said.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," Ennis said.

"Likewise, young man," Eleanor replied. "He sure is a handsome man, Linda. Almost reminds me of you at that age."

Blushing furiously, Ennis suddenly found the floor real interesting while both women giggled. Noticing a movement behind him, Linda smiled at Eleanor.

"By the way, I believe you know Eleanor's son, don't you?" she asked motioning behind him.

Turning around, Ennis felt his jaw hit the ground as his eyes got as big as a saucer. Looking back at him with just as much surprise, was the bluest eyes he'd ever seen set in a face that was very familiar to him.

"Jack?" he whispered.

"Ennis?"

The two shared a look before Ennis spun back around looking at his mother in shock not seeing the hurt look on Jack's face, but, knowing it was there. Linda and Eleanor saw it too.

Soon, all four of them were sitting at the table. Linda and Eleanor were on one side looking at their sons on the other seeing the space they kept between them. Finally, Ennis looked up at his mother.

"What's goin on here, Momma?" he asked.

Suddenly, he saw a look come across his mother's face he'd only seen once before. He could see she was pissed off at him and he didn't know why. He glanced at Jack's mother and saw the same look.

"Ennis James Del Mar," she said. Ennis flinched. He knew when she used his full name like that that he was in deep shit. "Just what in the hell do you think your doing here? I thought I'd raised you better than that. Now your making me think I was nothing but a lousy mother."

Not understanding her he got a puzzled look on his face. _What the hell'd I do wrong, now?_ he thought.

He started to ask what he'd done to make her think that, but, she cut him off. "Don't you dare say a word till I'm finished. Jack drove all the way down here just to see you and you haven't even said a word to him. You haven't even looked at him. From what I've been hearing, this man loves you and all you can do is hurt him. Now I know what your daddy did to you, but, that is not an excuse. All these years I have kept my silence waiting to see what you'd do, but, now I see I waited too long. When Eleanor told me about how Jack looked every time he came back from your little "fishing trips' it was all I could do not to take you out behind the woodshed, young man."

Finally, Ennis had to say something in his defense. "But, Momma, what we'd been feelin and doin'. It ain't right, Momma. It's downright sinful."

At that Jack started to get up. He couldn't stand to hear anymore. Suddenly, a voice he knew better than his own, piped up. "John Charles Twist, Jr., sit your ass back down." Sitting back down, he shot an incredulous look at his mother. She'd never used that tone with him before. Hell, she'd never used his whole name before. She'd always just called him Jack like everyone else.

When that was done, Linda turned back to Ennis. "What is so sinful about it, Ennis?" she asked finally calming down.

"A man ain't supposed to love another man, Momma. That ain't how it's supposed to be," he replied, tears in his eye, but, refusing to let them fall.

"Ennis, love is not a sin. If it was the entire world would be in trouble because of it. And I don't know, I may be mistaken, but, last time I checked God doesn't make mistakes. Ennis, it's been my belief that God brought you two together for a reason. If He didn't want you two to be together, you'd never have met in the first place, let alone four years later. Do you or don't you love him? I think you'd better speak up now so we can end this one way or another."

"I do, Momma. I do love him, but, all I keep seeing is Earl. I couldn't stand to see that happen again. Not to Jack. I couldn't live with myself if that happened," Ennis said, the tears he'd been holding back finally falling.

"Ennis, sweetheart, I know that what your daddy did affected you terribly, but, you can't let fear rule your life. It's alright to be afraid, hell, I'd be afraid in your place. You have to remember, though, that love conquers all. You and Jack have something precious few people ever find in their lifetimes. Instead of fearing it, you should embrace it. I have a feeling that you and Jack can stand up to just about anything, as long as you do it together. All I've got left to say is, if you don't do something about it now, you _will _regret it for the rest of your life. Live for the moment, Ennis. Live for you and Jack, not everyone else. Not everyone out there is gonna have a tire iron waiting for you."

Sitting there, Ennis absorbed his mother's words mulling them around in his mind. The others waited silently to see what would happen. Finally coming to a decision, he looked at his mother. "Your right, Momma. As usual." Turning to Jack, he took Jacks hands in his forcing Jack to look at him.

Staring deep into those blue eyes that could always make him do anything, his throat choked up. Seeing the hurt in those eyes made him want to just curl up and die right then and there. Finally, thanks to his mother, he was able to say what had needed to be said so many years ago.

"Jack, I'm so sorry for what I've put you through. If you don't love me anymore I'll understand. I know I've never let my true feelings show before, but, it's cause I've been letting my fear rule my life. I've always been afraid for you. All those times I closed my eyes and seen Earl's body in my head, well, after our first week on the mountain, his body became yours. Instead of seein him layin in that ditch I'd suddenly started to see _you_ layin there. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. You are my heart and soul, Rodeo. Without you I couldn't live. Without you I'd have no heart to pump blood thru my body. I want you to know that, if you still want me, I'm finally ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm ready to see us thru come hell or high water. But, if you don't want me to, if you wanna go your own way, I won't stop you," Ennis said, becoming too choked up to continue.

Jack just sat there stunned. The tears were falling freely out of his eyes. Falling back on his usual self, he couldn't help but say, "Dang, Cowboy. That's the most I've _ever_ heard you talk." That got a laugh from everyone there. Becoming serious once again, though, he said what was in his heart, "Cowboy, I know it hasn't been easy for ya. I know I've been pushing ya for something better when I should have just backed off and kept my mouth shut. I know what I did wasn't right, startin this whole thing up there on the mountain. If'n I just left ya alone that night, ya wouldn't be in this mess right now. Plus ya'd have a serious case of frostbite or something. But, I guess what I'm really tryin to say is, I love ya, Cowboy, and I couldn't stand livin without ya. Wakin up each morning to see your beautiful face looking back at me. To say that I wasn't hurt would be to lie to ya, Cowboy, and I never will do that to ya. I was hurt pretty bad the last time. When we had that fight, but, I guess I hurt ya bad, too, with the things I said. I have to tell ya, Cowboy, goin to Mexico was the stupidest thing I ever done. It's just that ya hurt me bad that day and I wasn't thinking straight. There are some more things in my past that I wanna tell ya about, but, they can wait till later. Can ya ever forgive me, Cowboy? Can we try to start over here or something? I gotta tell ya, Cowboy, it would kill me if I ever lost ya."

Neither one saw when their mother's left the room. Linda had takin Eleanor out to the back porch to give their boys some privacy. Glancing thru the window, she could see that they were finally starting to heal.

Hope y'all liked this one. Not sure if I'll continue or not. Reason behind it is, I hated the way the movie and book both ended. R&R, please, let me know what ya think.


	5. Chapter 5

-1

Disclaimer: One of these days I'm gonna buy the rights to these guys from Ms. Proulx. (Right after I quit dreaming.)

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Sorry I didn't mention y'all last chapter. I plumb forgot.

The end

Six years have passed since that day. Linda Del Mar and Eleanor Twist have passed away. Ennis finally buries the hatchet with Alma. Jack fixes things with Lureen and finally get rid of the s.o.b. L.D. The girls have sat Ennis down and explained things to him in the usual manner when it come to those Del Mar women. Pretty much what they told their daddy was, either you get back with Jack, or, we hang you by your testicles till you scream for mercy. Or something to that effect. Jack talks to Bobby about what's happening. At first Bobby is pissed off, but, eventually come to see that his daddy is happy for once in his life. Ennis and Jack walked both Junior and Jenny down the aisle at their respective wedding's. At first Alma was upset with it, cause she thought it should have been Monroe instead of Jack, but, the Del Mar women gave her a talking to and she decided that everything was fine. Jack inherited the ranch from his folks and he and Ennis have made a real fine go of it. They even allowed the girls to get married there over Alma's protests. Ennis handled that one.

Word of warning: If ya value your family jewels, DON'T piss off them Del Mar women.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If anyone knows how they might be able to expand on this, let me know and I'll send ya the whole thing.


End file.
